Carnival
by InfectedxShroom
Summary: summer day, IchiHichi, lemon :D


Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder and kicked up some dirt along the road. His face was etched into a scowl, a normal expression. Today, though, Ichigo was scowling because of his summer job. He worked at a burger/ice cream parlor in the center of town.

Tonight was the first night of the summer carnival and Ichigo wanted to hang out with his friends before until sunset, when they would head out to the carnival. Unfortunately, Ichigo's boss called him at 7am to ask him to come to work. Ichigo, too nice to refuse, got up and went to work. It was now 3pm and Ichigo realized he made a HUGE mistake getting up that morning.

He was covered in sticky, gooey ice cream, smelled like a grill, and was wearing a ridiculously pink shirt. Thinking of that, Ichigo tugged his shirt off and threw it over his bag; it was hot.

Ichigo got to his house, and opened the door, expecting to be bathed in cool, refreshing air. Unfortunately, what he got instead was his brother, looking mischievous (which isn't a good thing), and more hot sticky air.

Shiro, his brother, flashed a shit eating grin that was his trademark, at Ichigo's expression.

_**"'Ey lil bro', I go' a bi' o' bad news."**_ Ichigo just looked at him. Shiro continued, "Yanno the A/C's busted," he shrugged. "Dunno why you use it, hot and sweaty works for me." Shiro growled the last sentence, and leaned close to Ichigo, breathing in his ear. Ichigo flushed, pushed past Shiro, and went upstairs.

Ichigo threw his bag and shirt on the desk and lay back on his bed. He was well on his way to taking a well deserved nap, when he heard the door open again.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. Shiro poked his head around the door.

_**"Nuthin',"**_ he said, his eyes dancing.

"Bullshit," Ichigo spat.

_**" Whatr u doin'?"**_ Shiro drawled, coming in Ichigo's room and perching at the end of the bed.

"Resting," Ichigo grumbled, and rolled over. "Go away."

_**"Nah, don' think so,"**_ came the drawling, distorted voice. _**"Imma…stick around and stuff."**_

"Leave me out of whatever you're planning," Ichigo warned.

_**"Oh, I can' do tha' King, I'm sorry,"**_ Shiro mocked. He crawled up the bed and sprawled next to Ichigo.

"Nyehhhh," Ichigo groaned and rolled away. Shiro flung his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"_**I don' think so," **_he grunted, pulling Ichigo back to face him. _**"Yer not goin' anywhere."**_ He placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo tried to pull away, blushing, but Shiro locked his arms around his waist and wouldn't let him pull free.

Shiro rolled so he had Ichigo pinned under him. Ichigo squirmed, but couldn't get free. Shiro ran his hand up Ichigo's toned chest, then raked his black fingernails down Ichigo's chest, eliciting a moan form his strawberry. Shiro crushed his lips to Ichigo and tugged on his lip with his teeth. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hips and pulled them down onto him. He hissed at the friction and moved to Ichigo's neck to bite him. He bit, and then lapped up the blood that blossomed there.

"_**Mmmmm, yeh taste like Strawberries, Ichi,"**_ Shiro drawled. Ichigo grunted in response. He tugged on Shiro's hips. Shiro growled at him.

"_**Kinnggg,"**_ he growled, _**"Yer gonna git rappeeddd…"**_ he finished his sentence by pulling Ichigo into another bruising kiss.

"So?" Ichigo said, making a face. "Not like you haven't done it before.

"_**Aww Kinnggg," **_Shiro wailed, _**"Yer makin' me out t' be th' bad guy." **_Shiro hooked his fingers into Ichigo's waistband and yanked his jeans down to his knees. Ichigo lay there panting, flushed beneath him.

"_**Strip,"**_ Shiro ordered.

"You first," Ichigo smirked. With a complying smile, Shiro reached back and pulled his T-shirt off over his lithe, toned torso. He brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and tugged his jeans off. With a grin, Shiro hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and tugged them off too. On the bed, Ichigo blushed, watching him. Shiro crawled back up the bed and tugged Ichigo's jeans off his legs. Ichigo shrugged his shirt off while Shiro tugged his boxers off and ghosted over his half-erection with cool breath. He flicked his tongue and danced it along the tip. Ichigo groaned and thrust his hips up. Shiro took him in his mouth and Ichigo shuddered.

"Shiro," Ichigo moaned, tugging on the albino's hair.

"_**Mmmm,"**_ Shiro vocalized around Ichigo's penis.

"Ohhh," Ichigo moaned. Shiro laughed, causing Ichigo to grab his head and push it down. Hahaha. Good thing Shiro was good at head and he didn't choke and Ichigo came in his mouth. Shiro swallowed, and then chuckled darkly. His fingers crept up Ichigo's thigh. He massaged his opening with his fingers, and prodded one inside.

Ichigo gasped, his muscles tightening.

"_**Relax,"**_ Shiro murmured, and Ichigo slowly relaxed his muscles. Shiro edged another finger in, scissoring him. The teens face was sweaty and flushed. Shiro added his last finger, and prodded, searching.

White hot pleasure exploded behind Ichigo's eyelids as Shiro's fingers brushed something. Shiro replaced his fingers with something much larger.

Shiro moved slowly, letting Ichigo get accustomed to the feeling. As the teen relaxed, he went faster.

Shiro was getting close, and his thrusts were getting wilder. He angled himself up and brushed Ichigo's prostate again. Ichigo yelled, and arched his back, coming between them. Shiro thrusted into the heat a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

He collapsed on the bed next to Ichigo.

"_**Kay yeh c'n sleep now if yeh wan'," **_Shiro murmured.

"I wanted to sleep _before_. The carnivals opening soon and I wanna go," Ichigo said.

"_**Well le's go to th' carnival,"**_ Shiro said. He got up, threw pants on, threw pants at Ichigo, and walked out of the room. As ichigo was putting his pants on, he heard the buzz and hum of the A/C.

Shiro walked back into the room, looking guilty.

"_**A/C's back on lil bro',"**_ he drawled.

"What. The. Fuck."

Ichigo took a swing at him but Shiro ducked and bolted out the door. Ichigo flung himself after him, and bounded down the stairs, grinning. Shiro was already out the door and on the sidewalk. Ichigo hurtled into him and whipped out an arm to stop himself. He slung that arm around Shiro's shoulders, laughing. His brother threw an arm around his waist, and together, like the ridiculous drunks they were, they ambled off to the carnival.

-FIN-


End file.
